Roller assemblies have application for exercise equipment, in particular bicycle trainers or equipment. Bicycle trainers employ one or more rollers which are supported relative to a frame. A user pedals a bicycle to rotate the one or more rollers for exercise and training. One illustrative bicycle trainer employs a series of rollers that are coupled to a frame. The rollers are spaced so that a rider can balance a bicycle upright on the rollers while pedaling. As the rider pedals, the bicycle imparts rotation to the rollers so that the bicycle remains stationary and one or more rollers impart resistance to rotation of the pedals. In another trainer, the bicycle is supported relative to a frame to maintain the bicycle in the upright position. Similarly, the user pedals the bicycle to impart rotation to one or more rollers while the bicycle is fixed to the frame and resistance of the rollers imparts resistance to rotation of the pedals.